


痣

by Uchiha_Lele0709



Category: lele - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Lele0709/pseuds/Uchiha_Lele0709





	痣

##

他们说金泰亨身上有很多有意思的痣，比如那两点最有名气的“小象”。“小象”在田柾国的手臂上也有，因此在金泰亨第一次炫耀给田柾国看的时候，田柾国没有觉得很稀奇，只是很感慨，他们身上真的有好多共同点，比如两人鼻子上的痣位置也很相近。

但是只有他和闵玧其知道金泰亨另一颗难以启齿的痣的部位。

是一颗很接近股缝的痣，必须用手抚住两瓣臀尖分开才能看到。

在宿舍住的期间，田柾国和金泰亨还有闵玧其共用同一个浴室，起先田柾国因为怕生，对哥哥们很疏远，于是金泰亨提议一起洗澡来拉近距离。

出道那么多年了，金泰亨的办法确实让队友们的关系都亲近到和家人一样，哪怕赤裸着身体也不用为羞耻而遮遮掩掩。

“果然就是要一起洗澡啊。”金泰亨背对过闵玧其和田柾国两个人趴在浴缸的边上，进到水面里头前，两人都可以目睹金泰亨的翘臀，还有股间的一处阴影，因为浴室里太过温暖的缘故，在阴影中也透出一丝粉红来。

田柾国只注意到了这个，所以立刻别开目光了，心说以后还是用旁边的淋浴好了，这个改造过的浴缸太大了，已经能容下他和金泰亨两个人，可是赤身裸体的二人距离太近，如今成年了的田柾国难免心里会长出点什么疙瘩。

淋浴间的玻璃很透明干净，隔着这样的玻璃闵玧其也能从里面看到金泰亨那颗显眼的痣，“泰亨身上真的是有好多可爱的痣啊。”

“呀——玧其哥又在看那里了！”金泰亨扭过头来抱怨，脸不知道是被泡红的还是感到羞耻，耻红色已经烧到了耳根，看得田柾国心里又是一颤。

“哪里啊？”田柾国问，眼睛却不老实地往金泰亨上身看。

此地无银三百两。金泰亨一见弟弟不老实的眼睛往自己身上瞄，迅速地把手伸到水下挡住自己的屁股。

田柾国大致知道在什么位置了，下一秒自己也觉得脸挺烫的，于是把鼻子和嘴巴都沉到水里，心思却不知道飘到哪里去了。

他确实从很早开始就对金泰亨抱有性幻想，也不只一次做到过操干金泰亨的梦，梦里金泰亨淫秽的叫声和潮红的脸蛋美得无与伦比，导致了田柾国平时直视金泰亨时很难不抱着那种难以启齿的心思。

他很想在现实里上金泰亨一次，可又找不好时机，主要是因为金泰亨看起来不好欺负，怕被拒绝了就真的接近不了了。

可是闵玧其是怎么知道那颗痣的位置的？

照理那并不是一个可以轻易看到的痣，除非他曾亲手掰开过金泰亨的臀瓣………

于是田柾国为了满足自己的好奇心，真的就在某天谎称自己外出的夜晚，在浴室里看到了金泰亨在闵玧其身下淫乱的一面：

闵玧其以一种名叫跪趴后入式的体位，用他那根修长好看的中指在金泰亨的股缝处描摹着他后穴的形状，满意地看着金泰亨在盛了只没到膝盖的浴缸里，抓着浴缸边缘颤栗着，随着闵玧其指甲在他后穴褶皱处的摩挲而发出几个轻轻的音节。

“…哥哥……轻一点………”

看来平时没少被闵玧其进入过。田柾国扒在门缝那里咽了口口水，想要离开这里给自己冷静一下，可是脚却像被钉住了一样不能移动，恨不得现在就进到浴室里去和闵玧其一同享用那个美人。

“表面上是个冰山美人，其实一到晚上就想我想得睡不着？”

闵玧其用烟嗓低音炮说出平时绝对不可能提到的那几个字眼，手也没有停下，在穴口处打转的手指终于慢慢地伸入甬道，金泰亨难耐地呜咽了一声，羞耻地把脸埋到臂弯里，不再想和闵玧其说话似的。

“泰亨啊，那颗痣，是不是也被柾国看到过了？”

“还…还没有。”埋在胳膊里的声音闷闷的，金泰亨被这一问，耳朵根刷地就红了起来。

“可是你不是很想要他来着吗，即使在被我压在下面的晚上，不是也有好几次喊了田柾国的名字？”

站在门外的田柾国定住了，一时还没办法接受这两人对话的信息量。

用另一只手强迫金泰亨把大腿分开，闵玧其很重地拍了一下金泰亨的屁股，明明平时对泰亨说话温柔地要命，到了夜晚就被情欲操控，恨不能把金泰亨整个人占有，田柾国拳头攥紧，牙龈里涌起一股浓烈的酸涩。

“真羡慕柾国啊，”闵玧其还在继续说，刻意把嘴巴凑到金泰亨的耳朵旁边，把炽热的鼻息都打到对方晕红的脸蛋上，“你说是他能让你高潮地更多，还是我？”

“别问了，不要提他。”金泰亨把脸稍微露出来一点，眼睛被胳膊压得有点无神，可是眼眶却分明有些红，“现在开始不要说话。”

“怎么，是又想闭上眼睛把我当作田柾国来被操？哥会很伤心啊真的。”

闵玧其说完这句话就不再说话了，粗暴地探入第二个指节，第一步扩张好后就进入了第二根手指，然后是第三根，金泰亨有些悲哀的呻吟着，田柾国猜想应该很痛，如果他来的话不会这么着急的，至少也让金泰亨适应了才行。

也许闵玧其也多少有点爱金泰亨吧，只不过田柾国猜测不到他们走到现在这一步的细节，他决定往后再找金泰亨问个清楚。

等田柾国意识回笼的时候，闵玧其的阴茎已经抵在金泰亨的穴口处了，看起来金泰亨并不经常和闵玧其做，只是被四根手指插入过就红肿了一大片，现在翻出的媚肉迎接着闵玧其一下子进入一半的阴茎，随着闵玧其每一下的抽插不住地颤栗着。

金泰亨被闵玧其不算太温柔的动作搞得又哭又叫，一半大约是因为快感的冲击吧。田柾国又咽了好大一口唾液，他知道他早在看见金泰亨被骑的那一秒就勃起了，可是现在听到真实的金泰亨的淫叫声，不免觉得在心里面很有禁欲形象的金泰亨好淫荡，心里立刻就变得痒痒的。

闵玧其扶着金泰亨的腰像打桩机一样地抽插着，田柾国感慨着一个天天在工作室里作曲的人也能有这么好的体力，手却难以自控地伸到牛仔裤里，情难自已地抚摸自己得不到满足的阴茎。

“啊啊……哥哥，慢一点。”金泰亨还在那浪叫着，声音里分明有哭腔，也有很多压抑。田柾国想，如果是我来上泰亨哥的话，一定能把他开发到极致，让他没有自己的身体就不行。

因为被顶到了敏感点，受一波一波喷涌而来的快感驱使，金泰亨像一具受性欲俘控的空壳，泛红的屁股越翘越高，贴近着闵玧其沾了爱液的阴毛磨蹭。闵玧其在上面看着这副光景，好整以暇地用手指在那颗痣上画着圆圈，听到金泰亨喉咙里的音节因为自己手上和下体的双重撩拨而拔高，然后终于从那几个含糊不清的音节里听到了闵玧其的名字：

“玧其…玧其哥，啊…那里…那里……要被插坏了………”

闵玧其不再说话，只是用炽热的目光扫视着金泰亨为他露出的半张脸，是一副很欣赏的表情。当然，无论谁看见平日里那样形象的金泰亨在夜里为男人张开双腿的样子都会“欣赏”的。

而本来田柾国也是抱着欣赏的心态来的，可是听到从金泰亨嘴里冒出的闵玧其的名字，心里却一沉，顿时失去了一半的兴致。

阴茎因为眼前的淫乱场面已经翘得很高了，田柾国把目光移到自己的下面，心里不断设想着若今晚压在金泰亨身上的是自己，金泰亨又会露出一副怎样的姿态。

他没有看到最后，也不想看到闵玧其把精液射到金泰亨体内或是金泰亨的脸上，那样会大大打击他。所以他逃走了，只是阴茎却老老实实地立在那里，没办法，他只能自己解决了。

自渎是在自己的房间里，用平时在半夜里意淫金泰亨的姿势，可是今夜，明明叫出来也没事，田柾国还是压抑着喘息，重重的咬住自己的薄唇，垂首用手爱抚着自己的性器，一下子到达了顶峰。

“泰亨，泰亨………”

明明把喘息忍住了，可是他却没能忍住在射精时喊金泰亨的名字。

他要挑个时机，让金泰亨只能被自己进入占有，只能在自己的身下承欢，他要金泰亨勾人的后穴只记住自己的形状，在自己粗长的肉刃下流淫水，收缩着夹紧他的阴茎直到他把所有的精液都射给他…………

这个时机很快就到临了。

“玧其哥回大邱和家人聚会了。”郑号锡坐在沙发上看向金泰亨，手里不停地打字，大概是在Weverse上回复粉丝们的Post，“要不今天我来陪弟弟们洗澡吧。”

“哥不是已经洗过了吗。”

田柾国抱着放换洗衣服的篮子从旁边经过，看似不在意地拍了拍金泰亨的肩膀，其实心里却开心地不得了，他们的浴室和郑号锡的房间隔得很远，而今天晚上除了郑号锡没有人待在宿舍。

“行吧行吧，你们俩早点洗完就回房间休息吧，明天要接受美国专栏的采访，柾国，今晚要好好练习英语哦。”

田柾国目送郑号锡从沙发上走到卧室，偷偷地舒了口气，起初金泰亨好像有点担心的表情，但很快消失了。估计是觉得最乖巧的弟弟不可能对他有非分之想吧。想到这里，田柾国悄悄地在金泰亨身后笑了。

“我…淋浴就可以。”

金泰亨脱好衣服的时候，田柾国已经在往浴缸里放水了，水放得很多，如果现在倒掉应该会很浪费，考虑到这点的金泰亨在被柾国抱怨了几句后也无计可施，跨进浴缸钻进了水里。

一开始两人像是约定俗成似的，纷纷在浴缸里玩手机，不过对面的金泰亨似乎很不自在，始作俑者是田柾国在水下不老实的脚趾，偷偷摸摸地伸到金泰亨的小腿肚那里蹭。

金泰亨知道田柾国好玩的本性，于是挪动了腿的位置也不说话，就当作是不小心碰到的，可他大概这七年来都没猜到田柾国好色的本性——对方作乱的脚继续乘胜追击，一点都没有放过自己躲开的小腿的意思。

“很痒，别玩了。”

他尽量拖长了尾音，让田柾国能意识到自己话语里的警告。

“哥在对我撒娇吗。”田柾国像收到礼物一样甜甜地笑着，可下面的动作却和他可爱的长相一点都不相符，浴缸本来就因为两个人都趴开腿坐着而略显拥挤，金泰亨的两条腿根本躲开不到哪里去，这下腿已经抵到了角落，金泰亨无计可施，只好折起了两条腿。

空间变得宽敞多了，但金泰亨也因为这个动作更容易被对面的田柾国入侵，等到金泰亨一个哆嗦握住手机的时候，田柾国已经慢慢贴近，把两手放在了自己右腿的腿弯处。

考虑到手机可能会因为他自己后面大胆的动作而进水，田柾国趁现在金泰亨还睁大着眼睛不知道自己要干什么，把金泰亨的手机夺过，和自己的手机一块儿丢在了浴缸外面的小板凳上。

“干什么——唔哇！”

金泰亨感觉到下身一失重，下意识地去抓住浴缸的边缘，然后抬起眼睛，看到田柾国此刻把自己的两腿都往后拉，接着架在他的胯骨处不放手。

他很快就开始挣扎了，这个姿势太过暧昧，哪怕是平时反射弧有些长的金泰亨，现在也意识到田柾国可能要对自己做什么了，踢了两下腿，除了感觉被田柾国桎梏地越来越紧，他根本无法逃脱。

“玧其哥说的痣……就是这颗么？”

田柾国把一只手偷偷探到金泰亨的股间，靠着记忆在金泰亨那颗痣的位置用手挑逗地抚摸，本来就是靠近穴口的位置，金泰亨被这么一羞辱，虽然心里很愤怒，可脸蛋却不受情绪控制地红了起来，像是对这件事期待了很久一般。

“不要碰，不要碰……”特意重复了两遍，金泰亨下身已经几乎全软了，田柾国正在用手指描摹那颗痣的形状，有一下没一下地擦过穴口处的嫩肉，逼得金泰亨的后穴条件反射地就收缩了一下，险些把田柾国伸过来的手指含住。

“哥也多和我撒撒娇吧，像对玧其哥那样？”在金泰亨身上的人还在笑着，用另一只手紧紧掐着金泰亨发抖个不停的大腿，直到把金泰亨掐出一大片粉红色才罢休，这大概是对金泰亨朝别人露出这颗痣的惩罚。

“你没有想过怎么补偿我吗哥哥。”

金泰亨大脑快空白了，脸上是不知是羞是怒的薄红，在浴室乳白色的水汽里泛出一片更暧昧的颜色，他尽量保持最基本的冷静，森然道。

“什么补偿？”

“你的这颗痣…先露给玧其哥看了，而不是我。”

没等金泰亨想到弥补的方案，田柾国已经舔了两下嘴唇用手指开始“欺负”他的小哥哥了：特意剪的很干净的指甲先骚刮着金泰亨后穴外的褶皱，他学起闵玧其当时前戏的样子，但又不至于太过粗暴，他想要看到金泰亨被自己撩拨的发疯，让金泰亨对自己露出屁股摇尾巴，最后哭着对自己求饶。

等金泰亨开始放松后穴的时候，田柾国的手指已经急不可耐地插入了金泰亨的入口，很久未被进入的后穴突然被异物入侵，撕裂感占据了金泰亨的神经，痛得他闷哼了好几声。

“不是已经和别人做过了吗，为什么还这么紧？”田柾国拍了下金泰亨的屁股，他想起这也是闵玧其那天晚上做过的动作，眉毛一下子锁紧，手指的动作又粗暴了几分。

“我知道了，哥可能就是这方面的天才也说不定？”

在做爱的时候，田柾国的话变得好多。

金泰亨想逃脱，双腿从田柾国手里挣脱，跪在浴缸旁边有气无力地扒住浴缸，感受着肠壁里手指一下又一下地摩擦，有时候是勾起关节在肠壁上打个圈，有时候是不断地向身体的更深处进入，似乎正渴求着开发出自己身体里的某个位置。

“泰亨哥不仅是脸蛋天才，还是「性爱天才」吗？你的那里一直在吸我的手指，没有感觉到吗。”

金泰亨倍感羞辱，只觉得脸和耳根都烫得很，可又想不到什么话反驳。现在的场景是他每个晚上都会想试一试的事，可是一旦这样的事真的来临了，他却觉得好不适应。

进入到三根手指的时候，田柾国已经流了一点汗。闵玧其是怎么知道金泰亨的敏感点所在的？至少他都扩张了快十五分钟了可金泰亨还在那受折磨地呻吟着，他至少想让金泰亨发出点性感的声音来，也算不虚此行。

啊，突然想到了个好点子。

“泰亨哥，把头转过来。”

不知道田柾国在搞什么鬼，金泰亨不敢转头，可耳朵旁田柾国温柔的亲吻又一下子让他全身发软，太过于放纵他了，金泰亨微微把头侧过，于是田柾国不老实的舌头就这样伸到了自己的耳朵里面。

金泰亨的身体猛地开始颤栗起来，抓住浴缸的手一滑，金泰亨仅凭田柾国用手抱住自己的腰而跪在田柾国身下，嘴里不断地溢出不停拔高的轻吟声。

“哥怎么全身上下都这么敏感，连耳朵也是？”

难怪有时候在舞台上向金泰亨的耳朵里讲悄悄话后，金泰亨会稍微退开点好让那股热气离自己的耳朵远一点。

要是早点能迈出那一步，也许现在金泰亨就能被开发地离不开田柾国的身体了吧。

“哥，告诉我你的那里在哪里吧？”

田柾国把金泰亨的身体放正，让他从跪着的姿势变成两条腿被自己大大地分开两条腿的姿势，也让金泰亨的屁股能够接触到浴缸底部，他牵住金泰亨的手用嘴唇虔诚地吻了一下，然后牵引着让金泰亨把手指往后穴处碰。

“哪里？”手指碰到自己穴口的时候，金泰亨整个人像触电了一样，随即，那因为臆想着田柾国用手指侵犯自己的夜晚的记忆像走马灯一样不断闪现，穴口像接收到主人的某种指示一样，吸引着主人用一种羞耻的姿势自渎。

这不是金泰亨第一次用这样的姿势自慰，但被田柾国盯着做，却真的是头一回。

“就是碰到了的话，哥就会叫得很好听，哭着求肏得更深一点——那天晚上，不是这样跟玧其哥说了吗，哥真的是好淫荡啊，也多给我看一点哥这样的一面好吗。”继续把金泰亨的两条大腿掰开了一点，田柾国让金泰亨一只手扒开自己的穴口，另一只手伸到自己的肠道里面探索。

“你自己的话一定很清楚你的身体吧，难道你的意思是要我亲自去问玧其哥？”

田柾国话这样说了，没想到就真的要站起身去够放在外面的手机，一想到闵玧其那边可能还有一桌子的家人，金泰亨一急，紧张地夹紧双腿，把那两条让人起色心的光滑的腿盘在了田柾国的后腰上，“不要…我自己来。”

“哥你快一点嘛，”见到这样慌张的金泰亨，田柾国一边对哥哥撒娇，一边却开始兴奋起来了，“我对着哥哥自慰吧，不然实在太闲了。”

“啊？”金泰亨一懵，脸一下子又红了几度。

“很早以前就想这么做了，之前对哥哥的饭拍照，也打过手冲。”话说着金泰亨就看见田柾国单手扶住自己的阴茎，开始上下撸动起来，这个距离，金泰亨能清楚地看见田柾国的阴毛、泛红的龟头、肿胀的阴囊，随着他的自我抚慰，阴茎的每一处都在以一种飞快的速度涨大起来，金泰亨是第一次这么近距离地看人自慰，而这个人还是让自己每天魂牵梦萦的田柾国，脑子一白，他发现自己的阴茎也挺立地很高了。

“看着我自慰，哥也会兴奋啊。”田柾国发现了，抿着嘴巴笑了一下，“前面的要我帮你解决一下吗，后面的还没开发好。”

用自己的阴茎和对方的阴茎互相摩擦着，金泰亨嗯了一声，发现田柾国的体温比自己高得太多，从阴茎这就可以体现，可自己的手指又不敢停下，于是他就这样一边感受着田柾国性器的硕大和炽热，一边用纤细的手指灵活地在自己的深处扭动。

“不行…不行……要去了………”金泰亨的手指还没有抽出，前面的阴茎却已经流出了一股一股的淫水，看来很久没打过手冲，摸起来有点稠，“水…水会变脏的。”

“大不了一会儿去淋浴间里再洗一次，何况我还想和哥哥站着做一次呢。”

完全射精的时候，金泰亨能明显感觉到自己的肠壁痉挛了一阵，一直夹紧着自己的手指收缩了约莫五秒，他红着脸，眼里已经有些痴样，一想着自己的后穴一会儿就真的要摆脱虚伪的梦境，真真切切地去取悦田柾国的肉刃，心里竟浮生期待，找寻G点的欲求也变得更深。

找到敏感点位置的那一秒，金泰亨的腰腹如同满月的弓一样弓起，连同绷紧的脚背，整个人都缩在田柾国怀里发颤，手指不听自己的使唤，一直加快着频率摩擦着肠壁里的那一点，恨不能直接用自己的手指让自己达到后穴高潮，但田柾国似乎不允许，眼睛喜悦地发直，把金泰亨留在体内的手指拿出，换上了自己的舌头。

“……干什么？……脏的………”

田柾国没有说话，用舌尖点了点那颗痣，接着用滑腻腻的舌头描摹了一遍痣的形状，那颗痣真的是金泰亨的敏感点，只是用舌头碰触了几秒金泰亨刚释放完的阴茎又已经半挺了，纤细的腰在田柾国的胳膊里颤抖个不停。

他小心地用牙齿稍微咬了一小口金泰亨的会阴处，又讨好地舔舐了两下，肉穴正以一种奇异的姿态收缩着，似乎想要欢迎一个比舌头更粗更大的东西进到里面，把它的主人的前列腺顶到高潮迭起，顶到失禁为止。

“哥哥，你就说一句想要柾国儿进来，好不好？”

又是这样，田柾国怎么总是喜欢对他的小哥哥撒娇？

金泰亨眼睛湿漉漉的，他快被这个小自己两岁的弟弟玩弄哭了，羞耻心和对对方生理方面的渴望，驱使金泰亨半阖起眼睛紧紧地看着田柾国的眼睛，半天才说出一句。

“想要……你进来，快一点。”

“说清楚，是想要谁进来？”田柾国不高兴了，金泰亨不喊他的名字他就不乐意，“难道是玧其哥嘛？”

“柾国…想要柾国进来，想要柾国的那里。”

金泰亨快要急哭了，用腿夹紧了田柾国的腰侧，希望田柾国蓄势待发就直接捅到自己湿漉漉的肉穴里面，顶弄他到快感的顶峰，捅他个乱七八糟。

田柾国不想再吊金泰亨的胃口，索性就直接抱住金泰亨的腰捅进了半根，可是无奈他的尺寸太大，金泰亨的后穴以肉眼可见的速度泛出了血红色，田柾国有些慌乱，和哥哥这样疯狂的性爱他是第一次，不可避免地没有经验。

金泰亨难耐地叫了出来，用两根手指去夹田柾国还未完全进入的阴茎，顺势往自己的穴内带了带，似乎是在明示田柾国全部进来。

“要不先出来一下，哥会很疼。”

田柾国照自己的话做了，金泰亨因为弟弟不做了，委屈地把身子探到田柾国胸脯上就搂住，然后把唇舌都贴在田柾国的锁骨上，最后在柾国的舌头上流连忘返地咬了一口。

“你和其他人做的时候，也会亲吗？”田柾国被亲地笑开了花，边说边从旁边拿了瓶沐浴乳挤在阴茎上，又在金泰亨的后穴里挤了两下，用手指第二次扩张了约莫两分钟，才肯大胆地一捅到底。

靠着刚才的记忆，田柾国很快找到了金泰亨的敏感点，但又使坏地不动，只是轻轻地摩擦那一处，让金泰亨受肠壁的瘙痒和心底里燃烧的欲求折磨，然后撒娇地回搂住田柾国亲了一口，这次是在田柾国的脸蛋上。

“快点动啊。”

金泰亨催促地急了，报复性地用肠壁夹紧了田柾国的阴茎，没想到这下把田柾国的阴茎都刺激地涨大了一圈，害得他重新跌到浴缸边，发出一声声腻人的喘息声。

“哥哥要先答应我，以后只有我们两个的时候，要和我一起做爱。”

“以后也只能和我一个做，不许给别人。”

金泰亨乖乖地点头，舌头却不乖巧地描摹了一遍自己下唇的形状，又咬住下唇，磨人地扭了扭腰肢，可以让田柾国的阴茎碾磨在自己的前列腺上。

平时锻炼有加，田柾国这一动起来差点把金泰亨操干地失了声。只见他不停地交换着角度顶弄已经确认好位置的敏感点，对于如何使金泰亨发疯是无师自通，而另一边，被田柾国大力的操干而带动的金泰亨的腰肢，被田柾国紧紧扣住，两人的动作幅度让浴缸里的水翻起了水花。

加大力度的猛烈贯穿，扣进皮肤的指尖，不断晃动的精装胴体，低沉的、压抑的却又无法掩饰快感的沉重喘息，田柾国的这一切把金泰亨折磨地死去活来。

龟头又一次重重地顶撞在了前列腺正中心，覆灭性的快感如洪水般灭顶而来，把金泰亨压制在情欲的热潮里面，翻涌着扑腾着，险些窒息而死。原来他不是没有性就不是，而是没有田柾国就不行。

快感的潮水从脚底一路涌至头顶心，他感觉到肢体的每一根纤维都在抽搐中，肌肉紧绷地如满月的弓，头颅无助地向后仰去，被架起的两条小腿胡乱抖动着，一直把致命的快感传递到脚趾。

“嗯……啊……柾国…柾国……嗯……”金泰亨快叫不动了，喉咙有些低沉沙哑，这么一听，感觉和平时唱歌和正常说话时的声音差不多。涎水因为仰起头的动作从嘴角缓缓流下，金泰亨艰难地咽了咽口水，感觉到田柾国忘情地把嘴唇吻在自己的喉结上，唇角竟然不自觉地上扬。

他终于得到田柾国了，田柾国属于他了。

不属于任何想要靠近他的人，而只属于现在在他底下承欢的人。

怕田柾国就要射精了，金泰亨把头抬起，用那双眼眶晕红的眼睛直勾勾地盯着田柾国的眼眸，田柾国识趣地停下了，问金泰亨怎么了。

“可以，交换一下吗？”

于是现在金泰亨改用骑乘式坐在了田柾国的阴茎上，主动地一上一下，紧致的屁股落在田柾国的胯骨上，能听到羞耻的啪啪啪的声音。

“泰亨在床上是这么主动的type吗，”田柾国用手温柔地抚摸金泰亨的脸，因为金泰亨骑在自己身上，所以他必须稍微仰起头才能直视金泰亨的眼睛，“我现在恨不得每天都能和哥哥做。”

“真的？”金泰亨自上而下地吻在了田柾国的嘴唇上，这次他不管在体位还是接吻上都成了主动方，用滚烫的舌头扫遍田柾国口腔的每一个角落：贝齿、牙龈、上颚……田柾国整个人都很甜，包括他的体液，他的嘴巴，他的舌头，每一样都让金泰亨流连忘返，舍不得放开。

“行程太多了，不知道下一次是什么时候，”田柾国说，“所以今天要把这么多年攒起来的所有都射给哥哥哦。”

“在卧室里偷偷做…不就行了？”金泰亨用手指勾了勾田柾国的下巴，仗势又亲了亲田柾国的下唇，“我的卧室……离南俊哥有点近，不过晚上的时候，硕珍哥叫得也挺响的，所以没关系。”

“那恋爱就可以正大光明的吗。”

“笨蛋，我们可是爱豆啊，多少替阿米们想想，”金泰亨一直摆动着腰肢和屁股，田柾国轻轻地用手摩挲金泰亨的腰，因为平时这个人爱穿宽松的衣服，所以他一直对自己的身材有多么吸引人不自知。金泰亨忘我地往下坐，希望田柾国能插到自己的更深处，把精液射在更深的里面，哪怕不能怀孕，他也要田柾国把他的所有都给他，“不要分心，赶紧给我。”

“我的所有，都可以给哥哥的哦。”

金泰亨笑了，低头吻住田柾国不再让他说出磨人的话语，而被压制的田柾国也不甘示弱，趁金泰亨往下坐的时候用腰力往上顶撞了两下，这两下把金泰亨生理性的盐水都顶弄了出来，把舌头从金泰亨的嘴巴里逃脱出来，目的好让金泰亨更大声地叫出来，然后田柾国用舌头勾勒着金泰亨胸脯上的红樱，留下一道水痕。

“啊啊！不行……要被弄坏的，柾国……稍微停一下。”

话是这么说，一旦田柾国停下，金泰亨又忘我地扭动腰肢往下沉，技巧娴熟地用肠壁夹紧的动作取悦田柾国的阴茎，融化了的沐浴乳顺着金泰亨不停下坠的动作淌到了田柾国的阴毛上，乳白色的很是污浊。

“泰亨…你里面好热，快融化了。”

已经不顾及什么长辈礼节，此刻在自己身上寻求快感的人不是什么哥哥，只是金泰亨而已。

最后射精的时侯，田柾国刻意扣住金泰亨的腰部往下压让他不要逃，嘴巴不轻不重地咬在金泰亨的肩膀上，露出一道牙印，灼热又带着湿热水汽的喘息全部打在金泰亨的皮肤上，仿佛要穿过皮肤去融化金泰亨身体里的每一个细胞。

而事实是当田柾国把炽热的体液全部灌满金泰亨的肠壁的时候，金泰亨确实抽搐地像体内的每一个细胞都爆炸了一样，除了头脑一片空白和忘情地呻吟喘息，金泰亨已经被此刻的后穴高潮带来的快感侵蚀了。

两个人还在喘息的时候，郑号锡在门口喊了他们两个的名字，金泰亨害怕地一夹，田柾国的阴茎差点留在金泰亨的肠道里重新勃起，顿时闷闷地呻吟了一声。

“柾国身体不舒服吗，你们已经洗了快一个小时了哦？”

“聊了会儿天，”田柾国不慌不乱的回复说，“是啊，泡太久了，皮肤都皱起了。”

金泰亨担心地看田柾国，就要从田柾国身上站起，田柾国拉住他让他别动，用唇语说“锁门了”，手指往金泰亨的阴茎上揉弄了两下，金泰亨于是咬住手背，抑制着喘息溢出来被郑号锡猜个准。

“在干什么呢搞这么久？”

“在数痣。”

等郑号锡离开的时候，金泰亨这次靠阴茎高潮，射在了田柾国的手里。


End file.
